


It's a crime

by thepoisonofgod



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Copcifer, Gen, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/pseuds/thepoisonofgod
Summary: Bless FH Thirst Peddlers ❤️
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	It's a crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venividivictorious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venividivictorious/gifts), [forever_nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_nerd/gifts).



[](http://piccy.info/view3/13792727/ba3973112f1ffc4d20c9f48e85b4780b/1200/) [](http://i.piccy.info/a3c/2020-05-07-02-25/i9-13792727/585x730-r)


End file.
